Christmas with the Beales
by bechloeeverywhere
Summary: A christmas oneshot. About the holiday that brings happiness and people together.


**A/N: so i had this idea in my head as a christmas oneshot story. i hope you like it!**

* * *

 ** _Christmas with the Beales_**

 _Mom calling…_

"Hey mom, how are you? … I'm fine, thanks. … What? Christmas dinner? That would be lovely! … Yeah ofcourse I can bring a date. … No problem. … Okay, bye mom!"

 _Call ended._

"Shit!" cursed Chloe. "How am I supposed to find a date in one day? Shit!"

 _Becs calling…_

"Hey Becs! Good to hear you!"

 **"** **Hey Chlo. Good to hear you too. I'm just calling to let you know I'm staying here at Barden for the holidays."**

"Oh, okay, I thought you already left."

 **"** **Yeah, that was the original plan, but my dad and the stepmonster decided last minute to go on a vacation during the holidays. I politely declined, because you know I hate Sheila."**

Chloe chuckled. "Oh my god, I have an idea. But you probably won't like it."

 **"** **What now, Chlo? This better be not one of those ideas where I get injured or something. Because that's** ** _always_** **happens when you get an idea."**

"I can't help it that you're so clumsy. But err, yes, this idea. It is, err…"

 **"** **Spill it Chloe."**

"Okay, so tomorrow I have a family dinner and my mom kind of asked me to bring a date and I really don't know anyone who could possibly be my date, so err, willyoubemydate?"

 **"** **I didn't quite catch that Chlo."**

"I asked if you could be my date for the family dinner tomorrow night. You'll be my date, but you won't be my real date, got it?"

 **"** **You want me to play your fake girlfriend?"**

"Err, yes?"

 **"** **This is the worst idea ever."**

"Please Becs."

 **"** **Just for one night okay? Not more than that."**

"Oh my god, thank you so much!"

 **"** **Anything to make you happy."**

"So the dinner will be tomorrow at 7 pm at my house, so I'll pick you up at 6, okay?"

 **"** **Okay."**

"Thank you so much Becs. I have to go now, but I'll see you tomorrow."

 **"** **Wait! Does that mean we have to…kiss?"**

"Not if you don't want to. I'll just say you're not into much PDA."

 **"** **Thanks, you're helping me a lot here."**

"Don't be a sarcastic ass."

 **"** **Oh, shut up, you love it."**

"Have to go now, bye!

 **"** **Well, okay Chlo, by-"**

 _Call ended._

"Okay, what was that?" Beca asked herself confused. Beca took a moment to absorb the phone call she just made with Chloe. Family dinner, yeah okay. Beca playing the fake girlfriend, yeah okay. Wait, no. Not okay! What the hell did she do?!

 ** _To: Legs [5:37 pm] -_** **Stacie help! I did something stupid. I need your help.**

 _To: Short-legs [5:38 pm] – What did you do again?!_

 **To: Legs [5:38 pm] – I might have agreed to play Chloe's fake girlfriend at her family dinner…?**

 _To: Short-legs [5:38 pm] – You've got it bad Beca…_

 **To: Legs [5:39 pm] – I know…** **L** **what do I do?**

 _To: Short-legs {5:39 pm] – Just go with it. You are already kind of a couple, isn't it?_

 **To: Legs [5:39 pm] – You're not really helping Stace.**

 _To: Short-legs [5:39 pm] – what I mean is that you don't have to act different._

 **To: Legs [5:40 pm] – what do you mean?**

 **To: Legs [5:40 pm] – Stacie?**

 **To: Legs [5:40 pm] – hellooo?**

"What the hell did she mean by that?"

* * *

 _Christmas eve, 5 pm_

 _Short-legs calling…_

 _"_ _Yo, what's up short-legs? You ready for your date with Chloe?"_

 **"** **No. And it's not really a date, you know that."**

 _"_ _Still. And what do you mean, you're not ready?"_

 **"** **I don't have anything to wear! Seriously Stace, stop laughing."**

 _"_ _I'm sorry. I just never thought that you, badass DJ Beca Mitchell would worry about what to wear!"_

 **"** **Will you stop laughing now and help me?"**

 _"_ _Okay, I'll stop by and help you. Be there in ten minutes."_

 **"** **Thanks Stace, I really appreciate it."**

* * *

 _6 pm_

Chloe knocked on Beca's dorm room at six pm sharp. She let out a shaky breath. She felt beyond nervous. Actually, she didn't know why she is feeling nervous, because it's Beca who she's with, but at the same time it was Beca who's making her nervous.

 _"_ _Just relax Chloe. It's going to be just fine. Relax, it's just a normal day."_

Before she could finish her pep talk for herself, Beca opened the door.

Chloe's heart skipped a beat and her breath caught in her throat. Beca is beautiful.

She was wearing a dark skinny jeans with black converse. She had a black tank top on and surprisingly, she was wearing a red blazer. It was different what Beca normally would wear, but it was still beautiful. Chloe loved it.

Beca also took the time to check Chloe out. Chloe was wearing a light, baby blue dress with checkers print. the blue made her eyes pop out more than ever and her hair seemed brighter than fire. She was beautiful. The dress was very familiar. Oh! It was the dress Chloe wore at the activities fair! It was the first time Beca saw Chloe and from that moment she fell in love with her. And now Chloe is wearing that dress again and Beca felt herself falling ever deeper for the beautiful redhead.

"You look beautiful, Becs."

"Thanks. I didn't put much effort in it." Beca shrugged it off, but Chloe saw straight through the lie, but she let it slip.

"Still, you look beautiful."

"You're not bad yourself." Muttered Beca. Chloe took Beca's hand and intertwined their fingers.

"Okay, let's go."

* * *

 _7 pm, the Beales residence_

"Beca you don't have to be nervous, it's just my family."

"That's exactly the reasons _why_ I'm nervous."

"Oh come on. They'll love you." Chloe grabbed Beca's hand again and intertwined their fingers. Beca felt safe. She relaxed and Chloe saw that. She gave Beca's hand a little squeeze and smiled softly at her.

At that moment the front door opened and Mrs. Beale walked outside.

"There are my two lovebirds! Come inside!"

"Hey mom! I missed you." Chloe gave her mother a hug.

"I missed you too sweetie." Chloe's mother pulled back from the hug. "You must be Chloe's date."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Beale, I'm Beca Mitchell." Beca reached her hand out.

"Nice to meet you too honey. Beca, huh? I heard lots about you." Mrs. Beale ignored Beca's hand and pulled her also in a hug. "Oh, and you can call me Laura."

Laura turned to Chloe and said: "I'll go find your dad. You two sit down."

Once Mrs. Beale was gone, Beca turned to Chloe.

"Heard lots about me, huh?"

"Oh shut up." A blush made its way on Chloe's cheeks. Quickly, she changed the subject. "So, what do you think of my mother?"

"She's nice. You two have a lot in common. So will there be other family members?"

"Yes, my mom and dad, and my brother with his wife. That's all."

Chloe's mom walked into the living room again, followed by Chloe's dad this time. Beca stood up from the couch to introduce herself properly.

"Hello sir. I'm Beca Mitchell." Beca reached her hand out and Mr. Beale gave her a firm handshake.

"Hello Beca. Good to meet you. How old are you?"

"I am 22."

"Do you smoke or drink?"

Beca glanced nervous at Chloe. _Just answer it_ mouthed Chloe.

"I do not smoke and I only drink when I'm at parties. Which is not much, since I don't really like parties."

Mr. Beale nodded. "You have any tattoos?"

"Yes sir."

Mr. Beale looked questionable at Beca. He glanced his eyes all over her body, to see if there were any other things to comment on. When he doesn't found any he continued with his interrogation.

"What do you want from Chloe?"

"I want to make her happy, sir. If she's happy, I'm happy."

Mr. Beale nodded. "Right. Welcome Beca. You can call me William."

Beca let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Chloe shuffled closer to Beca.

"Is that true, what you said? About me being happy?" she whispered.

"Yes." Whispered Beca back.

Chloe smiled. "You're so sweet." And she planted a kiss on Beca's cheek.

"Come on Chloe." Her mother said. "Give your girlfriend a proper kiss."

Beca shot bright red. Oh shit, what is she going to do?

"Sorry ma, Beca is not much into PDA."

"Chloe it's tradition. Go stand under the mistletoe with Beca."

Chloe nudged Beca with her shoulder. "Come on, it's okay." And she led a still bright red Beca to the mistletoe. Once at their place under the mistletoe, Chloe placed her hands around Beca's neck and brought her closer. On an instant, Beca's arms wrapped around Chloe's waist. Chloe started to lean in. _'Just go with it Beca, it's all an act.'_ Beca thought in herself. But how dearly she wanted to believe it is all an act. It didn't feel like it. Because for her it's real.

Chloe's lips were now an inch away from hers. Beca started to lean in too and her eyelids closed.

Soft lips were pressed against her and it was the best feeling in the whole world. Chloe tasted like cherry and it is amazing. She felt butterflies interrupt in her stomach. Not knowing that the other woman felt exactly the same.

When the kiss was over, Chloe's parents stood next to each other with big smiles on their faces. Beca cleared her throat.

Chloe took the time to look good at Beca. She observed her. Beca looked nervous. And then, Chloe felt a wave of guilt hit her. She felt like she was using Beca. Using her for being her 'girlfriend' just because she get to touch Beca like she normally would, but couldn't. With that, she meant kissing. It didn't feel right.

"Excuse us mom, but Beca can I have a word with you upstairs?" Beca looked at Chloe cautiously, but eventually nodded. Chloe took Beca's hand again and led her upstairs, to her old room.

"Okay I'm sorry."

"For what?" Beca looked confused.

"For using you."

"Chloe, you're not." Beca reassured Chloe.

"Yeah, but still it doesn't feel right."

"What are you trying to say?"

 _This is it._ "It doesn't feel right because I'm in love with you."

"Excuse me?"

"See, I shouldn't have told you. You're freaking out." But Beca took a step forward so she stood in front of Chloe. She grabbed Chloe by the back of her neck and crashed her lips against her. It took a moment for Chloe to realize what just had happened before she started to kiss back.

After a while Beca let go of Chloe and pressed her forehead against Chloe's.

"What does this mean?" asked Chloe.

"It means that I'm in love with you too." Chloe smiled and pecked Beca softly on the lips.

"Becs?" she asked.

"Hhhmm." Hummed Beca in response.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"For real?"

"For real."

"Yes." And Beca crashed her lips against Chloe's again. The kiss soon became heated and they pulled away.

"We have to stop. Your family is waiting for us."

In the meantime, Chloe's brother had arrived with his wife. Beca was introduced to both of them. And what was it a good feeling to say that Beca's her girlfriend without feeling guilty, because all of that was an act before. Because now, it was real. And it felt right.

The family made its way to the dining table and the food was served. Mr. Beale made a toast. At the end everyone was smiling. Chloe and Beca looked at each other and Beca stole a quick peck from Chloe. She just couldn't control herself. Chloe is finally hers, so she's free to do that whenever she wants.

"Merry Christmas everybody."

"Merry Christmas!"

* * *

 **A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY! I LOVE YOU AWESOME NERDS!**

 **~ bechloe everywhere**

 **ps. don't forget to leave a review! i love to read what you guys think!**


End file.
